This invention relates to an improved design of a hydrostatic transmission ("HST") and includes several novel features. Hydrostatic transmissions are well known in the art, and are more fully described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,387, which is incorporated herein in its entirety. Many of the inventions described herein can also be adapted for use in an integrated hydrostatic transmission ("IHT") incorporating output gearing and axles within a single housing.
In general, an HST has a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor mounted in a housing. The pump and motor are hydraulically linked trough a generally closed circuit, and both consist of a rotatable body with pistons mounted therein. Hydraulic fluid such as oil is maintained in the closed circuit, and the HST generally has a sump or reservoir with which the closed circuit can exchange oil. This sump may be formed by the housing itself.
The pump is usually driven by an external motive source such as pulleys or belts connected to an internal combustion engine. The pump pistons engage a moveable swash plate and, as the pump is rotated by an input source driven by the external engine, the pistons engage the swash plate. Other HST designs may use a radial piston or ball piston pump and motor design, but the general operation is similar, and this invention is not limited to use with a specific design. Movement of the pump pistons creates movement of the hydraulic fluid from the pump to the motor, causing rotation thereof. The motor pistons are engaged against a fixed plate, and rotation of the motor drives an output shaft engaged thereto. This output shaft may be linked to mechanical gearing and output axles, which may be internal to the HST housing, as in an IHT, or external thereto.
The pump/motor system is fully reversible in a standard HST. As the swash plate against which the pump pistons move is moved, the rotational direction of the motor can be changed. In addition, there is a "neutral" position where the pump pistons are not moved in an axial direction, so that rotation of the pump does not create any movement of the hydraulic fluid.
The HST closed circuit has two sides, namely a high pressure side in which oil is being pumped from the pump to the motor, and a low pressure or vacuum side, in which oil is being returned from the motor to the pump. When the swash plate angle is reversed, the flow out of the pump reverses so that the high pressure side of the circuit becomes the vacuum side and vice versa. This hydraulic circuit can be formed as porting formed within the HST housing, or internal to a center section on which the pump and motor are rotatably mounted, or in other ways known in the art. Check valves are often used to draw hydraulic fluid into the low pressure side to make up for fluid lost due to leakage, for example. Such check valves may be located so that they directly contact the porting or they may be located separate from the porting and connected through additional bores to the closed circuit.
There is a need to have a means to open, or bypass, this closed circuit in certain circumstances. For example, when the vehicle is stopped, the oil in the closed circuit provides hydraulic braking, making it impossible to manually move the vehicle. Mechanical bypass designs are known in the art and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,733. Such designs generally achieve bypass by opening the closed hydraulic circuit to the sump by, e.g. opening check valves in the circuit, or by opening a shunt between the high pressure and low pressure sides of the circuit. Such designs are generally complicated and add significantly to the cost of the unit.